Beware of revenge my honey
by moonlightshade
Summary: New creatures, traps, pranks and a whole new level of feelings and fun. Are you up to no good and want to read this story? Give it a try!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is the first english fanfic we (moonlightshade and GoingInsane) have written together so please be kind and review.

**Disclaimer:** Severus will hex us into oblivion if we take his Sirius and Severus belongs to Sirius and he would send Remus to kill us, if we try to steal him. Both of them belong to J.K.Rowling along with everyone else.

**Warning:**** SLASH (**Don't like don't read!)

**Pairing:**** Severus/Sirius **

**Summary:**New creatures, traps, pranks and a whole new level of feelings and fun.

Are you up to no good and want to read this story? Ready? Then go and read the Prologue.

Prologue:

**S****everus Snape:**

It was still dark outside when I gasped and violently sat up in bed. I shook and trembled while I tried to separate dream from reality. One of those dreams again.

My father standing over my body trembled on the ground, with his fist still raised high into the air as to hit m over and over again.

When I opened my eyes I could see the face of the man called my father in front of my face.

I hurriedly blinked and it slowly dissolved into nothingness.

Out of experience I knew that it would be fruitless do try to go to sleep again hence I got up and decided to take a quick stroll through the castle to ease my dream clouded, troubled mind.

I hastily took in the state of my roommates and let out a sigh of gratitude once I noticed that everyone was still fast asleep. A robe was randomly pulled out of my closet and a few minutes later I found myself in the Slytherin common room.

**S****irius Black:**

I could feel the cold stone under my bare feet while slowly walking through the empty corridors my way back to the dorm. Absored in sullen thoughts making me sick due to the fact that they were sill spinning around in my head like a manic roundabout.

When I passed a window in the second floor I paused, leaned over the windowsill out in the dark night that soon would become morning and gazed at the horizon far away.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath of the fresh, cold air to blew my mind. I did not work as it should because as soon as my lounge filled with the air, all those despiteful memories came back. I moaned. I guessed that thinking about them made them even worse than just let them flow straight trough my mind. I shivered, opened my eyes again and walked on by.

It has become a certain routine as a matter of course to go up to the Astronomy tower and sit there all by myself and just let my memories and nightmares come back, breaking the barriers of my mind I created during the time I had to spend home.

I swore to let nobody be able to rip them down. Nobody. Not these discriminatory kinds of people that call themselves my family. Fine feathers make fine birds.

Like I said, nobody should see my inner feelings! Not even Remus, James or Peter. Nobody, except me! Sirius Black!

My memories of the past, my miserable childhood, all those kinky stuff, everything belongs to me! I want to save my dignity and my reputation.

Only during those nights , sitting up in the tower, crying my soul out, because I think that I am disabled to accept any kind of feelings again in my lifetime, I allowed them to slip through the barriers.

Now, as I was walking along those silent corridors I wondered if there was somebody else like me, still awake, keeping awful memories in the back if his mind. And I wondered if there was somebody else walking trough extinct hallways, also haunted by nightmares.


	2. My personal day of hell

**Disclaimer: **Sirius, Severus and Co sadly don't belong to us

My friend and I take turns in writing new chapters. I (monlightshade) will write out of the perspective of Severus and GoingInsane will write her parts as Sirius.

If you have questions feel free to ask and please leave a comment or we won't be able to make this story more interesting for _you _and we won't be able to correct our mistakes!

**My personal day of hell**

**S****everus Snape:**

It was the 1st of April, fools day and dear I say it, I was just a tad nervous about the possibility of _him _trying to prank me today. It almost seemed impossible for him to come up with a new plan, which he hadn't already used on me before but with _him_ one could never be too sure…

It ticked me off to feel so vulnerable against him at times but sometimes the pleasure of making him, impulsive as always, shout and scream at me for one innocent remark or another was worth it.

Today on the other hand, I just wasn't up to our stupid little quarrels and shouting matches.

It was enough for me to worry about my half-closed eyelids because last night had definitely lasted too long and my tears had dried me out not only physically but mentally as well.

At times like this I really envied _him,_ Sirius Black, for having so many good friends in which he could confide and his happy-go-lucky nature. He never seemed to have any problem at all and spent his time running around doing mischief to others, of course preferably me and naturally the 1st of April was one of his most appreciated days in the year.

I tried to cheer myself up by pointing out all of my precious friends to myself but the only name which popped up was Lucius Malfoy and could I really call him that, a friend?

Well, I was always following his command and helped him with his Potions and essays but what did he ever do for me in return? The honest answer was nothing and so I hurriedly changed my train of thoughts to something far better, the potions lesson the next day.

There was nothing better than to stand near the warm fire under a cauldron with a potion and to steer that potion, to watch it change colours, to smell all the different scents to marvel at its beauty and to at the end fill it into glimmering bottles, ready for each and every individual use. One could concoct everything from life to death, from healing potions to poison. It would be so easy to change one's whole world by just nipping at one of those many tempting potions, so easy to get rid of even the strongest of enemies.

I blinked and forgot whatever I had wanted to think, as it stroked me that there was something hanging from the ceiling, just over my head. Before I could move aside or react at all however it was too late and a tenacious liquid was covering me from head to toe. I could hear laughter and saw Black and his friends emerging from under what must have been their "secret cloak".

What was that sticky, tenacious liquid? I desperately tried not to panic and to analyse the substance hastily and was confused to find out that I was covered in a combination of honey mixed with something unknown to me but it seemed pretty harmless and I sighed quite relieved. My suspicions rose nonetheless because this couldn't be their whole trap, no because today was my day of personal hell again. Oh how I hoped for it to end soon, the sooner the better!!

Suddenly Black stepped forward and he had something hidden behind his back. It was a cage with hundreds and hundreds of small, annoying, bright pink Hudunders!! I didn't even have enough time to think about the spell with which they must have changed the colour of those creatures from dark brown to a bright pink before Black grinned his most charming and annoying evil grin and opened the cage.

Now usually Hudunders don't simply attack someone, they stay away from humans in general and live in the forbidden forest but there is one condition under which everything changes: Hudunders love honey and everything sweet generally and when there is something near which even remotely reminds them of honey, they simply grab it and don't let go for at least a week while screaming with their high pitched voices and clawing at it with their tiny black claws on each of their six arms.

So currently I had Hudunders in my hair, my shirt, my robe, my ears, my shoes and even in my mouth witch were seeming to have a good time. I on the other hand felt dirty and the creatures' claws weren't just for decoration and in addition to that the screaming was driving me insane! I stumbled around trying to get rid of them, shaking my body and swatting them with my hands but it all was to no use. The glorious ending was me tripping over a few Hudunders and falling to the ground at Blacks feet. I could have shouted at him, screamed or even cried but I did nothing more then lying there for a few short moments and listening to his heartfelt laughter. At least one of us was happy…

Oh how I anticipated my sweet revenge and very, very sweet it would be! He would suffer as much or even more than me!! I could feel my lips twitch and slowly an evil smile spread all over my face. Yes I would get him and that cocky grin of his would be sure to vanish!

I got up and without even looking at Black I marched out of the hallway and around the next corner with as much dignity intact as could be, while still having a bunch of neon pink magical creatures all over me which would probably become my companions over the next week, while trying to ignore their screeching and clawing at me. What a fun week that would be, but how much fun the week after that would be!! Be prepared Black, I thought and silently marched on.


	3. My official holiday

**Disclaimer:**Same as always: Sadly not ours!

Hi you little pranksters, it's me: GoingInsane alias Sirius Black!

Please continue having fun reading our story and please leave a comment before you go and plot your next pranks.

**My official holiday**

**Sirius Black:**

It was the 1st of April, one of those special days that are always marked with a big red circle on my appointment calendar. It was the day made for pranksters, people who are profoundly good at taking the mick out of someone and to turn everything upside down, guys like me or James. Because guys who are special do deserve a special holiday, don't they?

I turned on my back, crossing my arms under my head and watched the ceiling, smiling with satisfaction and tremendous anticipation while thinking about the forthcoming actions spread along the day. And it would be a very long day. Especially for _one_ person.

With a grin from one ear to the other I asked myself if the greasy grit would dare to step out of his dungeon. If he does, I will give him the certainty that he will crawl back to his dorm on all fours tonight. I closed my eyes to let pictures pass my mind, imaginations of the day which filled me with such a great excitement.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a noise coming out of the trunk under my bed. First I opened one eye, lamely followed by the other. I waited if the screeching underneath me would soon come to an end but it didn't. So I decided to derive myself from the annoying sound.

I let out a sigh before I swung my legs out of the four-poster bed and kneeling next to it. The noise was getting louder as I gapped my trunk and pulled out one of the tiny and sticky boxes spread over the floor of my trunk, filling it with a lot of sticky, pasty stains. The box from witch the sound was coming from was not much bigger than the ones you get when you buy some chocolate frogs, but the major difference was that this little box, which I picked and which was now floundering in my hands was filled with the best honey, the house elves could find. And wallowing in it a petty clew of pink painted Hudunders.

The others we caught were still resting and waiting in the wings in James' trunk. It was a hard piece of work to enchant and paint them pink as because there were more than a few hundreds of them flying, jumping and scrawling through our dorm. It was hard but it was definitely worth it: I could feel it with every single fibre of my body.

These little critters normally were peaceful and harmless and only attracted to honey, their favourite dish, but today they would get to know a new sort of honey. Human honey. Honey with a small taste of greasy grit!

I somehow felt sorry for those small creatures which James and I wanted to abuse for our prank, because they would stuck to the prat for at least a week or more but on the other hand, although they did not know, it was to my mind a big honour to be part of our little prank-party.

I opened the top and watched the chestnut-big creatures romping around sticky with honey and saliva. Most of the honey was gone but I did not care because I knew that there would soon be a fresh supply after all. And I guess that they understood me somehow. I petted one of the pink balls with a fingertip, careful not to touch the honey and closed the box before getting a shower, whistling a triumphant melody to myself.

SBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSBSSSB

There he was, man of my wildest dreams and keen impressions beyond imagination, adored by my little prankster heart, making it jump up and down with excitement. He was it. The perfect target for all of my pranks. He was the perfect victim: stupid, bad looking and absolutely disgusting. He was, to put it in a nutshell, everything a prankster needed!

And there he was right in front of me lying on the floor looking as scared as if You-know-who himself would kill him in a few seconds. All I could do was laugh at him, the greasy grit of mine, my dearest enemy!

I can tell you how I love prankster's day! I adore it and thank God, that he made guys like Severus Snape who are willing to be our victim _willingly_ time after time.

I trembled, shaking with laughter as he stood up, trying to march out of the room, trying to safe the last bit of his lacking dignity.


	4. The master plan

**Disclaimer**Severus and Sirius and co still don't belong to us.

Hi again everyone! It's me, moonlightshade again and I wanted to thank you for reading our story this far!! It is encouraging that so many people read our fanfic, even though it would make us even happier if you left a review. Please comment, for we really would like to hear your personal opinion about this story!! Ideas, critics, everything will be appreciated very much. Ok but for now have fun reading the new chapter:

**The master plan**

**Severus Snape**

I was alone, sitting in the Slytherin common room in front of the fire in my favourite armchair. Today was the 5th of April and luckily I got rid of most of those annoying creatures with the help of a potion I created and our oh so helpful school nurse, who almost made me become deaf in the process because of her loud complains about that Black prankster and about me being a permanent visitor in her hospital wing.

One Hudunder sadly was still clinging to me, even seemed to have found a liking in me and because I couldn't get it off of me and didn't mind _one _Hudunder keeping me company, I secretly named it Felix and it became my hidden pet. Well I always wanted to have a pet but could never get one because my father would kill it as soon as it would intrude his line of vision, but thanks to Black now I had a pet, a tiny and clingy one, but one nonetheless and I carried it around with me in one of the pockets of my robe at all times. Who knew that Blacks pranks could have a good ending, especially _for me_…?

Felix head showed up, and he surveyed the common room, while I mindlessly petted his fur, which was now dark brown again instead of that disgusting pink colour and I thought about my promise to Black. My plan was almost finished, it just needed the last few refinements.

Oh it would be so much fun to see him suffer!! Revenge, sweet revenge, even sweeter than honey it would be and it would not only be by my hand, but by the hand of one of the creatures he used on me a few days ago!

Because I always was alone, I had nothing to do in the last couple of days and to kill time, tried to train Felix a bit. I found out that Hudunders are very clever and would do everything for a little treat, preferably honey. A plan began to occur to me and slowly it became more and more advanced: I would train Felix to hold on to a special potion ingredient for me, to fly over to Black and his comrades, then to drop it into their cauldron.

I was not Slughorn's favourite student for nothing and it was very easy to find out which potion we would concoct in the next few lessons, I just had to promise him to come to one of his parties, which I usually tried to avoid at all costs and he willingly gave me the information I needed and promised me to make everyone test their own potion. Of course I had to endure him rattling on for an hour about how proud he was to have me in his potion class because of my talent and how much fun his party would be, that I would come to find a liking in it and would then be part of every one of Slughorn's events.

Black would have to suffer even more to compensate for that horrible Slughorn torture!!

We would brew a hair colour changing potion, very similar to weak truth serum with just one difference: One ingredient needed to be added at the right time.

The hair colour changing potion looked exactly the same as the weak truth serum, it would only have an effect on him for a few minutes and Slughorn would not even notice anything because Black's potions tended to be a failure in the end almost every lesson anyway. He really could not be called an ace in that subject and something so subtle, without any wand waving seemed to bore him to death.

I would teach him to respect not only potions as a subject, but me as well for my cleverness. He would be lying at my feet and whimpering about how sorry he was for causing me so much trouble! I sighed dreamily, but hurriedly banned those thoughts from my mind, I had more important things to do than to daydream about my soon to be victory over Black and his gang, namely to escape from Hogwarts this night, to go to one of my friends in Nocturne Alley, who would then supply me with the ingredient I needed for all of this to work.

One last look at my watch, it was 2 o'clock in the morning and one around the common room to make sure that everyone was asleep, then I hurriedly left and ran as silently as I could to one of the secret passages I once saw Black and his friend use. It was the statue of an old hag with only one eye and it moved aside to clear the pass for a small tunnel to Hogsmeade after I had murmured the right password, honeymoon. I walked through that tunnel and 15 minutes later left Honeydukes as fast as possible through an opened window. Once outside I stopped in the shadow of a building nearby and tried to calm my hammering heart. I took a few deep breaths and told myself that I couldn't go back any longer, that I just simply had to reach my goal at all costs because it would be for the best, for _my_ best of course.

It was cold tonight and I shivered violently, berating myself for having forgotten to bring something warmer to wear but because I couldn't change that right now, I decided to head towards my nightly destination. At around 2.30 am I arrived at the right place and knocked 5 times within the interval of 10 seconds, which was the arraigned password. A man with shabby robes and a hard, but right now smiling face opened the door and let me in. I greeted the man, Josh, the owner of this little potion ingredient shop, a former Slytherin and my everyday supplier, politely. He was the only person who knew about my little, serious problem: Black and his pranks and because of his Sytherin nature was always ready to help me out when I wanted to get revenge on those stupid, annoying Griffindors.

Say what you want but Slytherins, even though most of the time working on their own, can still have the feeling of comradeship towards each other from time to time and at times like this actually stick together.

Josh already knew my plan because I had sent him a letter two days ago and now gave me a sac with exactly the right ingredient, a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes and an evil grin on his face. "Have fun the day after tomorrow and don't forget to write a letter with the outcome of your clever, little plan, or just come by as soon as you can", were his parting words and with the word "I will" and an equally evil grin I stepped out into the cold, dark night again and was on my way back to school.

Usually there shouldn't have been a problem with sneaking back into the Slytherin common room but while tiptoeing to the dungeons in the darkness, I did not see Mrs Norris, who was hidden behind a suit of armour, which inevitably led to me meeting Filch.

I can tell you that I really did not enjoy the long conversation and the many accusations of Filch. He scolded me and screamed at me to no end for at least an hour before promising me with great pleasure that I would get at least a week of detention for walking around the castle in the middle of the night. I would get a letter with all the details I would need for my detention in a few days.

Back in my common room I sighed loudly. I had escaped Filch after his tirade and now I tried to cheer myself and thought about the day after tomorrow. My plan would definitely work and I even got a detention, me, Severus Snape a detention for crying out loud, just so that I would see Black suffer. Was it even worth it? I didn't hesitate at all: Yes it would be worth it!

He would admit that he, together with his friends had been the one to plan and to accomplish that nasty trick a few weeks prior in the holidays after drinking his potion.

I had not been in Hogwarts in the holidays because my mother had needed me, but from what I had heard, Black and his friends had done something to all of the teachers and they would be very happy to find out and to have proof that Black and co had had a finger in that pie. They would get detention after detention while I would be watching from afar with a satisfied grin, yes and then Black would have to admit that I, usually his victim, was now his better and he would beg me to join his little gang.


	5. The Fourth Unforgivable

**Disclaimer: **We are not millionares and sadly all the characters don't belong to us!

Hi again! Today GoingInsane and me, moonlightshade are writing together and would like to introduce you with our new chapter. Have fun reading!

**The ****Fourth Unforgivable**

Sirius Black:

What ever happened to me yesterday?! How come that I am sitting here with the greasy grit in front of dirty couldrons scrubbing and cleaning them to death?! Where the hell is James, or Remus, or even Peter when I really need them?!

Our prank was so amazing and well planned out, how come something went wrong in the end?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Flashback 1:**

I saw the happy grin on James face and knew that everything had worked out. One look at Peter's pictures and we all started to laugh again, banging our fists against the ground, having tears in our eyes and roling on the floor without being able to stop. Those pictures would be worth a million galleons, if we were to sell them to Rita Skeeter!

Just imagine Dumbledore swinging his hips in his leather hotpants on the Slytherin table while Flitwick together with Trelawny were running after Slughorn, trying to seduce him but Slughorn had nothing better to do than to go-go-dance with Mc Gonagall on the teachers' table. All of them were wearing next to nothing and the mirrorball was swinging from left to right over their heads...

It simply was hilarious!! We couldn't have come up with a better plan to enlighten our wonderful summer holidays, even though it was a lot of work to come up with the right spell. No one would ever be able to forget that remarkable prank for years to come and the teachers could be found looking up over their heads to make sure that nothing of that sort would ever happen again even a month later.

It almost was too easy to achieve:

1. Make a magical powder of seduction out of Veela hair and Sirens' scales (Thanks to the Forbidden Section in the library and James invisibility cloak)

2. Fill a mirror ball with the powder

3. Ask your best, Quidditch addicted mate to hang it up over the teachers' table

4. Set a time spell on it

5. Get another mate to bring his beloved camera

6. Hide under the table while the disco ball explodes

7. Watch everything from afar while laughing and roling on the floor together with your comrades

8. Your Fourth Unforgivable according to mauderer style is completed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I peeked at Snape and suddenly a new plan came to my evil mind. I had seen him quite a few times on the Mauderer's map, following us and looking at us with a pained expression on his face. It was not very hard to deduce his goal to become a member of our group but at first he would have to see the hardship we had to face every full moon and after that he wouldn't even want to be part of our group any longer, or so I thought back then.

Because of that I looked up from scrubbing my dirty green slimed couldron and told Snape that he could be part of our gang, but had to pass a little test, namely to come to the Whomping Willow at midnight the next full moon.

After having said that I simply left him alone and strode out of the dungeon. My mind meanwhile was on Snape's spying nature and I definitly knew that he would never miss out on a chance to find out one of our biggest hairy, wolfy secrets.


End file.
